Skyclad
by Artemiis Boz
Summary: Kirk and Gaila Pre-movie fic. Kirk wakes up to find Gaila gone. Rooftop conversations ensue.


**The idea for this fic came from a podcast I was listening to (Stuff You Should Know, check it out, it's great!) that discussed witchcraft. There was a concept about nudity during certain rituals called sky clad. It sounded too pretty to pass up and I needed a break between final essays.**

**Again do not own any of these characters, just like to imagine them naked.**

Jim Kirk was captain of a starship.

A gorgeous Starship, with the entire cosmos stretched out in before of its front window.

The bridge crew was milling around his chair, all of them women wearing higher than normal regulation skirts.

"Captain?" purred Cadet Uhura from his right side," could you sign this for me?"

She thrust a clipboard his way, looking up at him under heavy lidded eyes.

Bedroom eyes.

"Of course." He said, looking down. Instead of official documents in need of his sign off there was a note that said 'my room, 5 minutes' with a burgundy kiss print on the bottom.

"There you go," Jim said, signing off and raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Captain," said Uhura before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

She made a series of unintelligible sounds that Kirk took to signify her first name. He smiled", See you in 5".

"Captain?" Called a voice ahead of him. He turned to see Gaila sitting on the navigation consol with her legs spread. Her tight red uniform appeared to be spray painted onto her curves and her regulation boots had been replaced with thigh high leather ones.

In an instant he was on her, pulling her booted legs around his suddenly naked torso.

" Room for one more, Captain?" Cooed a voice behind him, a voice he would bet belonged to a certain mocha skinned communications officer. Smiling he whipped around to face her.

Darkness.

Jim blinked, groggily and realized he was staring into the blue darkness of his dorm room.

He squeezed his eyes shut in a vain effort to return to the dream, wishing that his dream self had paid more attention to Uhura's name.

It was no use; he was awake, and hard.

With that in mind he reached his arms out to the far side of the bed, the side that had been inhabited by a sleeping Orion on last inspection. Now the side was cold and the smell of her perfume and a few stray red hairs were the only evidence that she had been there. He sat up and surveyed the dark room for her. He squinted in the direction of McCoy's snores. Bones was curled up in his usual fetal position, clutching is his pillow, apparently unmolested by an Orion. The bedroom door was ajar and a crack of light from the hallway shone through. Tugging on a sweatshirt and slippers, Kirk crept out of the room.

He looked down the hall, his ears pricked for a familiar giggle or moan.

It wasn't like her to leave like this; she was a huge fan of morning sex.

Then, on the far end of the hall he saw a door left halfway open.

It was the door to the stairs to the roof.

Kirk padded up the flight of stairs to the roof, squinting in the dim light.

Opening the door he stepped out on the roof.

The Academy's horticulture club had decided that this dormitory was optimal for gardening and had planted several enclosed rows of flowers and ferns as well as a square of lush grass that spanned half the rooftop. The rest of the space was occupied by a picnic table and a picnic grill, chained to the floor after an incident during Kirk's freshman year, an incident they could never find a way to fully blame him for.

The night was clear and crisp, the burn off of the Indian summer of San Francisco autumn.

" Gaila?" Kirk called into the night.

Then he saw her.

She was stretched out on the plot of grass, almost indistinguishable amid the green of it.

She was magnificent.

The moon, half full and bright, earthquake moon according to McCoy's southern intuition, shone on her body. She was bathed in pale light, as if the moon had picked her out of everyone else in the world to stare at.

The slight chill in the air raised tiny goose bumps on her skin, like daisies sprouting in spring. Her purple nipples pricked to attention by the night air.

She was smiling dreamily up at the stars and she was so radiant that Kirk half expected to see them reflected on her curves.

Impossibly she was better than he dreamed her.

She turned away from the sky to look at him.

"Jim", she breathed, smiling at him, her teeth pearls against her dark skin.

He walked over and lay beside her, wincing as he found the grass was already slick with dew.

"Aren't you cold?" He said, making to remove his sweatshirt.

She shook her head.

"I come here sometimes. I'm sorry I left, I was going to come back before you woke up."

"Gorgeous, do you have a special fondness for freezing your ass off?" He asked rubbing her shoulder with his cupped hand.

"It's not so bad, especially at this time of year," she said returning her gaze to the sky. " I just like to come and look sometimes."

He looked.

It was pretty but the same view could easily be seen on the screen of a PADD, in the comfort of one's own bed.

He said this to her and she giggled.

"Look up there", she said, pointing a green finger several inches to the left of the moon.

Beyond her fingertip shone a bright star, impossibly large in the night sky.

"There it is, Orion," she said cocking her head away from his " It's the only time of year you can see it from earth. It's funny it's so far away."

"Do you miss it?"

She sighed", Not really, no. Not all of it anyway. I miss the warmth and my sisters, but I don't miss who I was there." She chuckled darkly. " I remember sneaking to the roof of the slave house when I was little and looking out at the sky. I remember going out this time of year and squinting to see the little spark that was earth. I wanted so badly to reach out and grab it, to keep it. I wanted to be it."

A tiny tear trickled out of the corner of her eye, running down her cheek to mingle with the dew on the grass.

Kirk looked at the sky too, thinking of the nights spent sitting on the gables of his house in Iowa with George, sharing stolen candy and making pictures out of stars.

" I wonder if we can see mom's ship!" tiny Kirk had piped.

"She's too far away, stupid," George had said in mock exasperation", Starfleet goes farther into space than we can even see. She's millions of billions of miles away from here."

Millions of billions of miles Kirk had thought, and looking over the cornfields, and the dusty red car sitting neglected in the driveway and listening to his stepfather's snores from the next window, wished that he were there too.

Farther than we can even see.

"We're so little, Jim." Gaila said arching up under the moonlight and laughing slightly", we're just specks in someone else's stars."

She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

" I want to go everywhere, Jim," she whispered.

"Me too, Gaila," he said", me too."

Jim Kirk was captain of a starship.

A gorgeous starship with the entire cosmos stretched out before it's front window.

He lay in bed, peering out of the skylight of the captain's cabin, looking at the stars.

He was surprised he could see so many of them in deep space. The idea excited him because it meant there were so many places left to go.

Flashes of her kept returning to him.

Her body green and dewy drenched in white moonlight.

Her eyes flashing with the reflected brightness of the stars.

Sky clad and smiling at the universe.

" We're just specks in someone else's stars"

She wanted to go everywhere, he thought, blinking the sudden moisture out of his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat.

" I'm going, Gaila." He whispered to himself, and to a greenish star glinting in the distance", I'm going."


End file.
